KIDDNAPPED!
by Esylie Reechan
Summary: Well then... I'm a sexay mook.
1. Part one

Good morning/afternoon/evening all you wonderful fan-fic readers out there! ^_^   
Well, I would just like to point out, that I only own two of the characters   
in this lovely fic, so please don't steal them, and please don't sue me for   
the others.   
  
I would like to dedicate this stupid fic to a wonderful Pepsi Blond! You know  
who are, BB! *hehehe*  
  
Also, I just wanna say, please don't hit me for this insane story. I think I   
had a fever when I dreamed it up...  
  
Well, on with the fic!   
  
Words between *'s are actions, and things between 's and 's are thoughts...  
You get the idea! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KIDDNAPPED!: Meeting Duo, the Hero of Time...^_^  
  
Esylie: "Hi everybody! I am the wonderful and talented author that has dedicated   
her life to screwing up the lives of Anime characters, and game characters,   
alike..." *sits down at her old, white computer, and starts typing* "Now, you   
are all wondering what I'm gonna do first (well, at least I hope) so onto our   
first victim... I mean, guest... that's right... guest..." *smiles evilly*   
"Everyone welcome the one and only God of Death... DUO MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo: *appears next to Esylie, holding a glass of milk, and a piece of toast*   
"What the hell...? Where the hell am I?"  
  
Esylie: "Hmmm... Must have caught you at breakfast... Well, anyway, hello   
Duo!"  
  
Duo: *eyes Esylie evilly* "How do you know my name?" *takes a bite of his   
toast*  
  
Esylie: *smiles* "I am a fan-fic writer!"  
  
Duo: *drops milk and toast* "A-a f-FAN-FIC WRITER!?!?" *mouth opens in horror,   
and eyes widen in dread* "You can't be serious!"  
  
Esylie: *roles eyes* "Just because I'm a fan-fic author doesn't mean I'm gonna   
make your life a living hell, Duo."  
  
Duo: "R-really? You sure? The last fic I was in, I was killed..."  
  
Esylie: "Ya, but I'm not about to have anyone kill my favorite Gundam Pilot!"  
  
Duo: "Thank god..." *looks down at spilt milk, and dropped toast* "Sorry about   
the mess..."  
  
Esylie: "Oh, no prob. I'll just get one of my lesser liked characters clean   
it up... HEY! TROWA!!"  
  
Duo: *raises left eyebrow in questioning* "Trowa? Trowa's here?"  
  
Trowa: *appears wearing an apron, with a dust pan and a mop in his hand* "Yes,   
ma'am?"   
  
Duo: "Umm, Ma'am?"  
  
Esylie: "Trowa, would you be a dear, and clean this mess up?"  
  
Trowa: "Yes, ma'am..." *starts cleaning*  
  
Duo: *glares at Esylie evilly once again* "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
Esylie: *smiling* "Nothing much. Just used my unlimited author power..."   
  
Duo: "No, really, what did you do to him!?"  
  
Esylie: "Don't believe me, do you?"  
  
Duo: "No. Prove to me you have that much power."  
  
Esylie: *smiles mischievously* "Alright!"  
  
Duo is suddenly appears in the middle of a large field.  
  
Duo: *staring blankly* "Umm, Where am I?"  
  
Esylie: "You, Duo Maxwell, are in a video game! hehehe..."  
  
Duo: Oh god... "Dare I ask which one?"  
  
Esylie: "I will tell you what land you are in, then you will have to figure   
out which game you are in for yourself. You up for the challenge?"   
  
Duo: *thinks for a moment, then nods head* "Ya! I'm ready! Tell me where I   
am!!"  
  
Esylie: "You are in a place of legend... A place where monsters dwell, and hero's   
roam... A place where a certain ocarina has magical powers..."  
  
Duo: "GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!!!"  
  
Esylie: "Where you can jump forward and back in time... Three goddesses created   
this mystical land... The land of..." *grins*   
  
Duo: "TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esylie: "HYRULE!"   
  
Duo: "WHAT!?! I'M INSIDE AN N64 GAME!?! LEGENDS OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME!?!"  
  
Esylie: "You got it! Now, you get to play through this wonderful game, by yourself,   
just cuz you didn't believe me."  
  
Duo: "But, but what if I die? What about a sword? What about an annoying fairy   
that will give me hints? What about a magic ocarina? What about a shield? And   
most of all, WHAT ABOUT A FUNKY GREEN TUNIC!?"  
  
Esylie: "Gawd... You ask too many questions..." *Looks at Duo, with a mischievous   
look in her blue eyes* "Hehehe... I just got an idea!"  
  
Duo: *whimper, whimper* "Oh no! Not the dreaded idea of doom!"  
  
Esylie: "In this game, you shall be playing the bad guy!"  
  
Duo: . "Ganondorf? Okay, fine... Umm, who's going to be Link then?"  
  
Esylie: "Hmmm…" *thinks hard, then a light bulb appears above her head* "I   
know!"  
  
The air around Esylie starts to shimmer, then a boy with brown hair   
and blue eyes falls from the sky. He is wearing a green tunic, a green hat,   
a pair of tight white pants (ha! you thought I was gonna say tights, didn't   
you!?), brown boots and has gold earrings. He has the master sword, and a   
shield.  
  
Duo: "Heero? Oh shit..."  
  
Heero: *looks around, very confused* "Um, what just happened?" *looks down   
at his clothes* "And what is with the outfit?"  
  
Esylie: *helps Heero to his feet* "Congratulations, Heero Yuy! You have been   
chosen to be the good guy!" *looks at his hair for a moment, then snaps   
fingers. His hair suddenly turns yellow* "There we go! Much better!"  
  
Duo: *crosses arms, and pouts cutely* "You can't make me fight him!"  
  
Esylie: *grins* "oh, I'm not forcing you to fight, Duo... Heero? What is your   
mission?"  
  
Heero: *eyes glaze over, and he holds up his sword* "My mission is to destroy   
all people named Ganondorf..."  
  
Esylie: "And, who is Ganondorf?"  
  
Heero: "The guy with the really long braid..."  
  
Duo: "Uh oh... I'm doomed..." *pouts some more*  
  
Esylie: "Hmmm... Now who should be the annoying little fairy?"  
  
Duo: "RELEENA!!!^_^"  
  
Esylie: V_V; "Umm, no…" *another light bulb appears above her head* "That's   
it!! AMELIA FROM SLAYERS!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo: "Oh god... Kill me now, and send me to hell... It would be kinder..."  
  
Esylie: "Hehehe..." *a little Amelia, wearing a Tinker Bell outfit with little   
fairy wings, lands on Heero's shoulder*  
  
Amelia: "HEY! LOOK!" *flies over to Duo, and flies about his head, glowing a   
bright yellow*  
  
Heero: "You shall die! AAAHHH!!!!!!!!" *takes out sword, and lunges at Duo*  
  
Duo: *eyes grow wide in fear* "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
*runs behind Esylie, and uses her as a human shield* "Save me!!"  
  
Esylie: *sigh* "Okay, fine... If your such a wimp, and can't even protect   
yourself..."  
  
Duo: "YES! OKAY! I'M A WIMP!!! JUST GET US OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
Heero: "Must kill..."  
  
Esylie: *sigh* "Maybe..."  
  
Duo: "PLEASE!? PLEASE!?" *gets down on hands and knees, and starts begging*   
"PLEASE!? I'LL DO ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT!!!!!!!"  
  
Esylie: "Hmmm, anything...?" *grins* "Alright!" *waves hand, and Heero and   
Amelia disappear*  
  
Duo: *collapses in relief* "Oh gawd..." *looks up at the grinning face of   
Esylie* "Uh oh..."  
  
Esylie: "Now, you said you would do anything I want, eh?"  
  
Duo: "No I didn't! It's your imagination!^_^;"  
  
Esylie: "Whatever! Will you go on a date with one of my fellow authors?"  
  
Duo: "Who?"  
  
Esylie: "Her name is Pepsi..."  
  
Duo: "Hey! Do you mean that blonde that is obsessed with JC from *NSYNC, and   
has all those pics of him on her walls?"  
  
Esylie: "Ya! That's her!"  
  
Duo: "HELL NO! I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH AN *NSYNC MANIAC!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Esylie: "Yes you are."  
  
Duo: "No, I'm not."  
  
Esylie: "Yes you are."  
  
Duo: "No, I'm not."  
  
Esylie: "Yes."  
  
Duo: "No."  
  
Esylie: "Yes."  
  
Duo: "No."  
  
Esylie: "YES!!!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, how was that? Was it gay? Was it stupid? Was it way below expectations?   
Let me just remind you that this was my first attempt at a Humor fic, so your   
reviews shall be welcome! Cherished! Loved! Um, eaten? ^.^ Eaten? Where did   
I come up with that? Oh well... Please tell me how you liked it! (or if you   
hated it beyond belief .)  
  
  
~~Esylie~~  



	2. Part two

Hi everyone! I don't own Gundam Wing, or *Nsync... ^-^ Read and Review,  
please!!  
  
Also, I would like to say SORRY kuz I havn't been able to get this up in a while...  
I'm sorry!!!  
  
  
  
KIDDNAPPED! The Date with Pepsi...  
  
  
Duo: "NOOOOOO!!!!!! PLEASE NO!!!!!!"   
  
Esylie: "Why? I saved your life, so you can at least do this one thing for   
me. Pepsi hasn't had much luck with guys lately (kill Chris...^_^) and she  
needs a cute boyfriend. Please???" *puppy dog eyes* "Please? You don't have   
to pay... I'll pay for you..."  
  
Duo: *sigh* "Okay, fine. One night only, though."  
  
Esylie: "YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PEPSI!!! I GOT YOU A DATE!!!! AREN'T   
YOU HAPPY!?!"  
  
Pepsi suddenly pops in.  
  
Pepsi: "Um, I'm not too sure..." *looks over at Duo for the first time* "Hm...   
He looks like a girl..."  
  
Duo: "Girl...?  
  
Esylie: "Nah, he is just a pretty boy, that's all ^_^."  
  
Duo: "Pretty.. boy...?"  
  
Pepsi: "Well, that is for sure. I mean, all you have to do is dress him up   
in a tank top and skirt, and he would looks just like a she. I mean, like,   
his hair is long enough. I'm sure his hair would also be perfect for those   
meatballs Serena (Usagi) wears from Sailor Moon..."  
  
Duo: "Sailor.. Moon...?"  
  
Esylie: "You know, you're right. I think he would make an excellent Sailor   
Moon! I can picture it now..." *Esylie sees Duo dressed up in Sailor Moon's   
outfit (odwango's and all), doing Sailor Moon's favorite pose...* "Hey! What   
a great idea for a fic!!" *pulls out a notebook and a pen, and starts   
writing...*  
  
Pepsi: "Uh oh... She's in la-la land... She won't be able to do anything for   
a while... So, Duo, do you wanna go out now, or wait for later?"  
  
Duo: "Well, since it is Esylie's fic, shouldn't we, uh, wait for her to do   
whatever?"  
  
Pepsi: "Nah. We don't have to. She warned me, a while ago, if she starts to   
write contently..." *looks over at Esylie scribbling away at the paper* "And   
she looks pretty content to me. She told me to not bother her for at least   
an hour, so she can get her idea down on paper!"  
  
Duo: "Oh, okay. Then I guess we can go then."  
  
Pepsi: "So... Where do you wanna go?"  
  
Duo: "I don't care... As long as I won't get killed while I'm there."  
  
Pepsi: *smiles mischievously...*  
  
Duo: *whimper* "uh oh..."  
  
Pepsi: "I know the perfect place!!"  
  
Duo and Pepsi are suddenly transported (by way of mystical Author   
powers, I might add) to a huge stadium, packed with screaming girls. There   
are five guys on stage...  
  
Guys: "Hey, hey! Bye, bye, bye!!"  
  
Duo: "Shit..." *tries to sneak away, but Pepsi grabs his braid*  
  
Pepsi: "Oh, no you don't! You have to stay here for at least an hour, before   
Esylie is finished her little idea of you in a Sailor Scout outfit! So..."   
*points to the stage* "Which guy do you think is the cutest?"  
  
Duo: "Hmm... I would have to get a closer look, since I can't really see   
them from here."  
  
Pepsi: "No problem!"  
  
Once again, mystical Author powers kick in, and Duo and Pepsi find   
themselves on stage with *Nsync.   
  
Pepsi: "Is this close enough?"   
  
JC looks over at Pepsi, then starts freaking out...  
  
JC: "AAAAHHHHHH! It's the blond haired chick that keeps stalking me!!!!!"   
*runs behind Joey* "Protect me, my love!!"  
  
Pepsi: "Oh no you don't JC! You are not going gay on me!!" *grabs JC, and   
starts dragging him off stage*  
  
JC: "NOOOOOO!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!! PLEASE!!!! SOMEONE!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!!!   
HELLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" *is now off stage, being dragged out the back   
door* "help me!!! please!!! someone..."  
  
Duo: "Uhm... ya..."  
  
Chris: *looks at Duo* "Hey, braid boy!"  
  
Duo: *glares at Chris* "My name is Duo. Not braid boy."  
  
Chris: "Whatever... Do you know how to sing?"  
  
Duo: "Why...?"  
  
Joey: "Well, since your girlfriend-"  
  
Duo: "She's not my girlfriend!"  
Joey: "Whatever. Since that chick pulled JC off stage..."  
  
Justin: "And it does seem that you know her..."  
  
Lance: "And since you would probably get a good reaction out of the crowed..."  
  
All: "We need you to substitute for JC!"  
  
Duo: *looks at the crowed of girls. They all have puppy dog eyes*  
  
Crowed: *bottom lips shaking* "Please? Pretty please, Duo-Wuo? Peas?"  
  
What's Left of *Nsync: *bottom lips quivering* "Please, Duo? Please??  
  
Duo: *sweat-drop...* "okay..."  
  
Crowed: "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
*Nsync: "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Pepsi: "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
JC: "NOOOOOOO!!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! MY CARREER IS   
OVER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Esylie: *looks up from writing for a sec* "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" *goes back   
to writing, not really sure what she was screaming for...*  
  
Katrina: "Um, okay... What about Heero??"  
  
Heero: *sees Duo on TV* "YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH   
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Link: *spins little finger around in the air* "Woo-hoo..."  
  
Xellos: *stops beating on the energizer bunny, and closes eyes* "YYYYYYYYAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa: "..."  
  
Hilde: "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Duo: "Okay, that was weird..."  
  
Chris: *hands Duo a mic*   
  
Duo: "But I don't know the words!"  
  
Justin: "That's okay. We don't really sing anyway!"  
  
Lance: "Yep! We lip-sync!"  
  
Duo: "Dude... Okay."  
  
Speakers play the music and lyrics to "Space Cowboy".  
  
Duo: *after the song* "Hey! Being a pop star is easy!!"  
  
Joey: "Sure is! And you get girls and food after the show!"  
  
Duo: "Cool..."  
  
Speakers play the music and lyrics to "This I Promise You", "Just   
Got Paid", "No Strings Attached", "It's Gonna Be Me" and finally "Digital   
Get-Down".  
  
Duo: "Hey that was fun!!" *looks into the crowed and sees Esylie frowning   
with a note pad in her hand*  
  
Esylie: "Well, what did I miss? Where's Pepsi?"  
  
Duo: *shrugs* "I dunno... She left me on stage when she grabbed JC..."  
  
Esylie: "Oh shit! Duo! Stay here! I'm gonna go see if I can find her!!"  
  
Esylie runs out of the building, leaving Duo on stage with the rest   
of *Nsync...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe... So, how was the second part?  
  
Next up! Duo, the newest member of *Nsync! ^-^  
  
Byebye!!  
  
~~Esylie Reechan~~  



End file.
